


Немного времени вдвоем

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, когда Пикард почти умер, Кью пообещал (или пригрозил) провести с ним вечность. Теперь Кью собирается исполнить обещание.</p><p>A translation of Some Time Together by Jade_Dragoness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного времени вдвоем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Time Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588814) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



> Перевод на русский фика Jade_Dragoness "Some Time Together".

Кью развалился на атомах сжатого водорода, горящих оранжево-красным в пыльном облаке, составляющем Каскадную туманность, и терпеливо ждал. Чтобы отвлечься (а подобное требовало поистине невозможных усилий от всеведущего существа), Кью наблюдал, как сливаются атомы и образуются новые звезды (за это время искусственное сердце замедлило свое биение и внезапно, с болезненным уколом, остановилось) и отрегулировал температуру и состав элементов облака протозвездной материи в световой год длиной так, чтобы оно стало красным – такого же цвета, как его любимая звезднофлотская униформа. Как только красный стал нужного оттенка, он усмехнулся… ну, не совсем, его тело не было человеческим, но это определение самое близкое к тому, какое именно действие он совершил. Стоило последнему нейрону в мозге Пикарда замерцать и погаснуть, как Кью сжал пространство вокруг и переместился в другую плоскость, оставив после себя только отпечаток в звездной пыли. 

Пока иссыхали, превращаясь в ничто и даря освобождение, нити, связывающие Пикарда с собственным телом – с материей, реальностью (подставить любое другое жалкое словечко из используемых людьми в этом тысячелетии, подходящее по смыслу), – Кью провалился из более высокой плоскости вниз и потянулся к нему.

Пикард пролетел мимо, пронзая измерения и поднимаясь все выше и выше со скоростью, которой Кью не ожидал. Кью выругался – использовать калурианское ругательство было приятно, особенно зная, что эти существа давно уже вымерли – и бросился за ним, оставляя пылающий пурпурно-золотой след. Как кролик, убегающий от лисы, или, что вернее, как лиса, убегающая от пумы, Пикард мчался, поднимаясь все выше, проходя через пятимерное, двенадцатимерное, а потом и двадцатитрехмерное пространства.  
Он творил невозможное, и Кью засмеялся, отчего галактика завибрировала, и поспешил следом. Пикард развернулся, поменяв направление, сделал зигзаг и прыгнул через горячий образ голубого гиганта, нырнул во временную аномалию черной дыры, заставив Кью испытать то, что ему никогда раньше не приходилось: осознание, что и у его сил есть предел. Определенно, на такое способен был только его mon capitain.

Они почти достигли внешней зоны пространства, отделяющего жизнь от смерти, предназначенного для тех, кто достиг верхних слоев и готов был перейти, барьера, который даже Кью не мог пересечь до собственной смерти, когда Кью наконец поймал уголек чужого сознания – концентрированной энергии, называющей себя Жан-Люком Пикаром. Минуту, год, неделю, десятилетие Кью разглядывал трепещущий крохотный огонек в хватке энергетических потоков, дублирующих руки, и восхищался утонченностью, простой красотой, контролем над внутренней темнотой и почти несгибаемой волей, всем тем, что делало этого привлекательного человека самим собой.  
Затем он понес их обоих – и перемещался все ниже и ниже, пока они не появились, воплощенные в человеческие тела, в карманном, специально созданном измерении.

Пикард стоял спиной к нему и крутил лысой головой, рассматривая сияющую бесконечную белизну, созданную ради него. На нем была гражданская одежда, очаровательная облегающая рубашка в бледно-голубой василек, оставлявшая открытыми предплечья и бицепсы. Кью любовался им и нематериальными пальцами проверил, чтобы каждый старый шрам, каждая волосяная фолликула – или ее отсутствие – были тщательным образом реплицированы. Он знал, что все сделал аккуратно с первого раза, но это было такое приятное извинение для возможности коснуться Пикарда, что даже всеведущее существо не смогло устоять.

– Кью, – негромко сказал Пикрад, даже не повернувшись. – Я бы спросил, что тут делаю, но, кажется, я уже знаю ответ.

Его тон был низким и раздраженным, но во мраке его голоса зелеными электрическими всполохами проблескивала теплота любопытства.  
Целую секунду Кью наслаждался восхитительной дрожью – собственной реакцией на этот голос. В мгновение он переместился в пространстве, чтобы появиться позади этого интригующего, упрямого, раздражающего и волнующего человека. Придвинувшись как можно ближе, Кью зашептал, почти касаясь своими человеческими губами бледно-розовой раковины пикардовского уха.

– Однажды я дал тебе обещание, mon capitain, которое должно было исполниться после твоей смерти.

– Хм… да, кажется, я припоминаю, что ты угрожал мне чем-то подобным, – сухо сказал Пикард, поворачиваясь, и прищурился, изучая Кью внимательным взглядом. Кью порадовался, что человек не попытался отступить, не смотря на то, что они стояли так близко – стоило одному наклониться, они соприкоснулись бы губами. – Значит, если я правильно понял, нам придется провести некоторое время вместе?

– О, да, Жан-Люк… всего лишь остаток вечности.

Кью ожидал резких возражений, требований об освобождении; вероятность подобного развития событий значительно превышала реальность любых других сценариев, на которые он мог рассчитывать.  
В ответ он получил лишь легкую усмешку. Даже после смерти Жан-Люк Пикард не уставал его удивлять.

– Жду с нетерпением.

И если Кью выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Пикарда, то… смертный сам напрашивался. Не надо было выглядеть настолько соблазнительным.


End file.
